


Guessing Games

by Trash_000



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Colour promt, Drinking & Talking, Easy Conversation, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Rent Day, Short & Sweet, The Rabbit Hole Club (Once Upon a Time), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_000/pseuds/Trash_000
Summary: He wasn’t quite sure what had moved him into starting up a conversation with her that night but next thing he knew he was slipping into the seat across from her and ordering them both a rum and coke.





	Guessing Games

“Blue!”

He’d never really thought about it before but he supposed she was correct. Blue was the colour of the sea and sky. He had quite a few blue shirts he wore often enough and he liked each one of them. Blueberries were blue and he liked those as well. Bluebirds were beautiful, Sapphires were gorgeous, and his favourite flower had always been the Cornflower. It made sense.

Most importantly though was that blue was the colour of her eyes, and her eyes were definitely the most wonderful things the world had to offer him. They pierced his soul and brought light to his dreary life. They sparkled so elegantly in the light and shone like the moon in the dark. They stole his breath away.

He wasn’t quite sure what had moved him into starting up a conversation with her that night. He’d simply dropped by The Rabbit Hole to collect the rent as he did once each month and that was all he’d planned the outing to be. Next thing he knew he was slipping into the seat across from the town’s new librarian, who had her nose in a book as always, and was ordering them both a Rum and Coke.

They’d started a game of trying to guess things about each other, her idea in full and he’d agreed to it for reasons he still wasn’t sure on. She was quite good at reading him it seemed. She had easily guessed his drink of choice, his favourite literary genre, favourite musical artist and even the colour of his house which he was sure she’d not seen.

_( “Well everything lines up perfectly for you to have an ordinary beige little house but I sense you’re far from ordinary. Your house would probably be a shocking colour, one someone wouldn’t expect from you…. It’s Pink, isn’t it?”_

_He’d blinked owlishly at her a moment before nodding his head slowly. “Salmon, actually but I’ll give you the point.” )_

Now she’d gone ahead and guessed his favourite colour when he previously believed he didn’t have one. He let out a short breathy chuckle and pulled his eyes away from hers to shake his head. “You astound me, Ms.French. It appears you’re right again.”

She smiled so brightly at him that he almost forgot how to breath and it was at that moment he realized he was in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute idea I couldn’t get out of home head, and I really wanted to challenge myself into writing something shorter than 1000 words. My friend gave me another push and told me to aim for under 500. I’m really happy with the result!  
> What do you think?


End file.
